Gas turbine engines generally include an outer casing for housing at least one compressor, at least one turbine, a combustion chamber, a rotor, and other components. During operation of the gas turbine engine, these components of the engine are exposed to high-temperature and high-pressure environments. To seal the heat and pressure generated during operation of the engine within the outer casing, a seal or shroud may be provided around various components of the engine. For example, a seal may extend annularly around the turbine portion of the engine.
However, the seal experiences thermal and/or pressure loading due to the high operating temperatures and pressures within the turbine. The thermal and/or pressure loads may decrease the integrity of the seal by introducing stresses into the material of the seal and/or affecting the connection of the seal to any additional component of the engine. Therefore, there is a need for decreasing stresses exerted on the seal during operation of the engine.